


The Ghost I Loved (dreamnoblade)

by WillowWritesTrash



Category: Dreamnoblade - Fandom
Genre: BBH, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, M/M, Quackity - Freeform, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Ship, TechnoBlade, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, dream - Freeform, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWritesTrash/pseuds/WillowWritesTrash
Summary: This was my first story on Wattpad and I am now putting it up on here. Anyways, after Clay's crush passed away in a sudden death he is left alone to deal with his problems. Many days later he sees him once again. My work is a little sloppy, but a quick and easy story!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream recalls the memories he made with Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my work, I own it. Please don't repost this and even if you do I am just asking for you to give me credit!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

\--Dream's POV--

\--1st person--

He was gone.

The boy I respected, looked upon, loved was gone.

I lay in my bed atop my sheets and blankets. I think of him, the color of his face, his shape, his features hidden behind his long, silky, pink hair. I lay here thinking of these things, in the dark.

I stare at one of the five blades on my turning fan. My eyes trace its movement.

I begin to sit up, propping myself up on pillows still looking up towards my ceiling fan. Everyone thought he was a good person. He was on the basketball and fencing team. He excelled in school. He was awarded student of year back when he was a sophomore.

He was the sunshine. He counted the stars. He made me feel special. His smile shined brighter then everything in the room. He was the one.

Maybe I could have done something. Been at his house that day, sitting in his living room talking with him about our plans for our future, together... maybe. Maybe wasn't a choice anymore. I was going into the real world alone in about 3 months.

I toss my legs over the side of my bed and walk over to my closet. I slowly opened the door looking into the small dark room. I move toward the back looking at the ground. I fall to my knees in the back and reach for the black shoe box.

I opened the box.

In the box was memories.

I feel empty, but be able to have the box in my hands made feel a bit better.

I take out the pile of photos covering the base of the box. It has pictures of him and me.

Pictures of us at the amusement park, each others bedrooms, movies, library.

He liked that library.

When I took pictures he always wore the brightest smile with a tiny squint in his eyes or he looked annoyed because I interrupted him from the book he was reading, but when he took the picture I had a light blush dusted across my cheeks. It was so obvious I liked him, but he never noticed.

I look at every picture in the box, studying every detail. After I did, I quietly place all the photos in a neat stack setting it back in the box. I put on the black lid and slide it towards the back. I leave the closet and quietly shut the door.

Being able to have the box in my hands made me feel a bit better.

My phone buzzed.

I take it out of my sweatpants pocket and look at the screen at it lights up.

The screen shines in my face giving me a ghostly glow.

A notification.

Photos: Memory made, March 2021

I click on the notification. The first video in the collection was from a time I hung out with him. I smile. 

I click on the video.

" Say it again!! Say it again!!" I yell while shoving the camera towards him. " What? No!" he answers sounding slightly embarrassed. "Pleaseeee! If you say it again, I will buy you something ," I plead. " You have to buy me a new book then," he claims. " Ok ok I will. Just say it!" I tell him. " Fine I'll say it. You are my best friend and I can't wait to go into the real world with you," he mutters looking towards the ground. I begin laughing and the video ends.

I begin to chuckle slowly exiting the app and head to my text messages. I click on my first contact:

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Nick (SnapMap)

Are you going to school today?

If you miss another day you might not be able to gradutate

call me Dre

ok

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Even though he sent the message a while ago, I still decide to call him.

" Hello? Dream?" Sap asks me

" Yes?

" Are you ever going back to school? Its been a week!"

" I'll be there tomorrow"

" Are you sure you want to?"

" Yea I should go back. I need to see you guys again and make sure I don't have to redo my senior year."

" You sound a little out of it, are you still recovering?"

" It's just different, you know?"

" Yea, you were the closest to him anyways."

"Right..."

" Are you positive you will be there?"

" Positive"

" Ok, bye man"

" Bye Sap"

" See ya"

I sigh and put my phone down and peer back up to fan. I walk out of my room and down the hall to my bathroom. I turn on lights, but then dim the brightness. I look in the mirror. My hair is mess and my skin is very pale. I can see that I have lost weight. I look sickly.

I feel empty. My world is crashing, closing in on me. I trace the bags under my eyes with my finger. I slowly reach for a hair brush and begin to comb through my air. I reach for a towel and wet it. I begin washing my face.

I look at myself and smile. I look better. He would want to see me strong. 

He wouldn't want to see me

sad

lonely

heartbroken

I need to toughen up. I am going to do it for him

Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have just been copy and pasting my work over. I will have many, MANY chapter up soon so I can have the whole story out very quickly!
> 
> Have and amazing day/night!
> 
> -Willow


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns to school, but he sees the unimaginable.

\--Dream's POV--

\-- 1st Person--

I was awoken by the sun peaking through my blinds. I lay in my bed, feeling a little less numb then yesterday. Maybe my world wasn't closing in on me. I slowly get out of my bed not really understanding how I got there in the first place.

I grab a white t-shirt with black jeans. I dig into my hamper and pull out my green hoodie. I rush to the bathroom taking a quick shower. I lightly spray cologne over my hoodie, put on my clothes, and then fix up my hair.

I look in my reflection. I still look tired. Still very pale. Still looking sick. I can't focus on my appearance right now, I think to my self, I just need to finish high school then I could be off to college and away from these problems.

I walk down the stairs. I pass through the kitchen and see my father sitting at the table looking at the paper while eating his breakfast. 

" Hi, Dad," I mutter.

He looks up at me. He looks shocked, upset, relieved, and other emotions that confused me.

"Hi, Clay. What are you doing down here?" My dad asked me keeping his eyes on me.

" I want to head back to school," I say staring blankly at him.

" Really?"

"Yes."

" Are you sure you will be ok?"

" Nick and George with help me through the school day. I'm almost 18 as well, I can take care of myself."

" I just want to know that you're safe," my father says putting down the paper and inching it toward me, "This might not help, but I think you should read it."

I grab the paper and look at the article he was looking at.

Local Schoolboy, Technoblade's Mysterious and Tragic Death Case is Taking a Shocking Turn With Evidence That May Conclude That He Was Murdered

I stare blankly at the title. I feel the tears stinging and burning, wanting to escape my eyes. I suck up my emotions and shove them back down in me once again. " Thanks, Dad, but I have to head to school now," I tell him. " Well, have fun, Clay," my father tells me with a smile. 

I smile back, but it's fake.

~

I walk own the road towards my bus stop. I walk pass a house I know I don't want to see. There is a small part of me though that wants me to see it.

I walk down the block.

Then another.

Then I see it.

Techno's home blocked off by police tape with two police cars outside. Right after Technoblade passed, his family left. They went to go start some new life in California.

I think. His family didn't care, they left memories, friends, family, and Techno. I didn't leave though. I look up toward his bedrooms window. 

I see him, standing, in his room.

I look away. I know he is gone and I know side effects are starting to weigh in on me, but I can't think about it, I need to get to school.

I stand at the stop. Alone.

The bus pulls up. I step on and the bus is weirdly quiet.

I hear the occasional whisper and chuckle, but I think that the uncomfortable emptiness, had an effect on anyone.

I sit in my seat. Seat 14.

I turn to see the people in the seat across from me and I see Sap and George.

Sap and George notice and look at me with a smile.

" Hi Dream! How is it going," George chirps.

" I doing... okay" I respond, my eyes drifting toward the floor.

" Whats did I miss last week?" I ask trying to make everything to seem okay.

" Well," Sapnap starts, " Tommy and Tubbo tp'd the bathroom. Bad started a baking club. Schlatt and Big Q got over their 20 billionth fight and are back to being very touch and shit like that again."

I chuckle. Tommy and Toby (Tubbo) always did something ridiculous, Bad loved to bake so I wasn't surprised, and I was glad that the controversial couple finally got over their fight.

" Pretty hectic," George laughs leaning towards and almost onto Sap.

I knew they had a thing for each other.

Before I knew it we were at school.

~

I walk through the crowded halls. People shot me pity, sad, and shy grins. I ignore it. I know they just feel bad for me. I just need to focus on important things right now and worry about sad things later.

Then I saw him.

Techno

His lengthy pink hair, his read shirt, his tiny crown barrette he always used to pull back a piece of his hair.

I weave around people to reach him.

WHY DID I THINK IT WAS HIM!!??

WHAT WAS I THINKING!!??

I slow my pace. I tap on his shoulder. He turns toward me and it's him, but he's dead. Why isn't anyone talking to him.

He turned towards me.

Something was off though. His pink hair was a little lighter. He was paler. His eyes were white. He had no pupils. Who was this guy? Was he playing a joke on me? Was he trying to show his sadness, in a weird and twisted way.

" Dream? How do you know I am here? I-I don't exist." Techno looks down at me with a confused look.

" Techno!" I yell wrapping him in a hug.

I then hear a cough, a gasp, footsteps.

I pull away from the hug. I am surrounded by people. I see the principal walking down the hall. I look back towards my friends and he isn't there. 

I sigh.

He's gone. Not here and not alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am copy and pasting my writing the I OWN over to here from Wattpad. Sorry, I just don't want people to think that this story was not my ideas haha!
> 
> Have a great day/night


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is forced to visit his school's counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This is a short chapter btw)

\--Dreams POV (again)--

\--1st person--

tick tick tick

I sit with my elbows on my knees staring up at the clock.

After the incident I was quickly sent to the school counselor. She was facing away from me typing on her keyboard. I am guessing she was sending an e-mail to my parents.

Watching the clock was as almost as good as watching my ceiling fan, but not quit. I felt different. I swear I saw him, but I know he is gone. He was there, with his pink hair and his... blank eyes. Wait. Why were his eyes completely white and why did he say that to me?

I think his death might really be getting to me. I am going to just to ignore it.

The counselor turns and faces me. She looks relaxed and slightly happy which didn't help with my current mood.

" Hi Clay, how are you doing?" she asks me with a slight smile

" I am doing... good," I say glancing towards her.

" I am not going to lie to you, I expected you to be here when you came back to school."

" Oh."

" I know this is hard and I know that you might not like being here, but I think it is a good thing that you're here. I'm here to help."

" Yep."

" I just have a few questions for you and then you can head back to class," she pauses, " Can you tell me what happened?"

" Well- uh- I- I walked in to school and I-I saw him... and I ran toward him and I- I hugged him and he said something like, 'I don't exist,' and something like how I shouldn't see him. He also had no pupils, lighter hair, he was paler. I hugged him and then I heard people, footsteps and- and it was so loud. Then when I pulled away he- he- he wasn't there," I say. I don't know what happened, but I was able to tell her EVERYTHING. I don't really know why though.

" Was it really him?"

" I think so..."

" Did you see the news?"

" Yeah."

" I know everyone thought he killed himself, but with new evidence, do you really think people would do that towards him?"

" WHAT?! NO?!" My head shooting up with a glare.

" Ok. Ok. Well Clay, I want you to do two things for me, ok?" she asks me staying calm.

"What?"

" I want you to set up a meeting with Chester Snow, the best therapist here in town and I want you to go to the place that makes you reminded of him. Can you do that?" (If you understand Chester Snow you're a real one)

" I guess"

" Where do you plan on going?"

" Don't know."

~~~

The rest of the day was normal. Many people looked at me, but others reassured me that I will be ok. I thought that I would be sad, but I felt... fine. I didn't feel sad or happy. I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't care if people felt bad or happy about my pain. I just wanted to go to the place that reminded me of him.

The library.

. . .

Right after school, I raced toward the library. Once inside I quietly strolled over to the table we always sat at. It was strange having an empty seat next to mine, but I sat down anyways. I sat in my chair for a few minutes looking at his chair. Waiting. I don't know what I am waiting for though.

\--15 min. later--

I sit up after almost falling asleep. I begin to walk towards to shelves. I grab his favorite book.

Nov. 16

I place the book our table infront of his seat. I go back to sit down and check my phone.

After 5 min, I look up and see the book open. I look towards the shelves and there he is.

Technoblade


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's death is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!

\--Techno's POV--

\--1st person--

I sat in my living room, home alone. My siblings and parents all wanted to go to a movie. I prefer to stay at home though. 

I needed to get a grade in English I felt good about because I really want to be an English major when I head off to college. I sit on my couch reading my favorite book, November 16. 

I sit quietly when I hear a knock at the door. I sit up while placing the book on the coffee table. I walk out of the room and down the hall towards the front door. I see the sun beginning to set knowing that my family will be gone for at least another hour and a half. I open the door to see a boy I have seen in some of my classes, Alex.

I didn't really know why he was here. we were never really friends. I was friends with his boyfriend, but that was about it. 

"Um hello Alex. Do you need something?" I ask him.

" I- I got into another fight with Schlatt and I have no one to go to," he mutters looking at the ground.

" Don't you have Karl to go too?"

" He is doing... stuff."

" Well... ok. Do you need something?"

" Can I just come in for a second."

" Um"

" S- Sorry, Techno I will leave."

" No, no it's fine. Come on in."

" Thanks," he says stepping into my home.

Alex finally looks up at me with a slight grin. Well it looked more like a smirk before his eyes go wide and he yells, " Techno look out!" he says pointing behind me.

I quickly turn around before I feel something hit me right across my face then everything went black.

~~~

" This is your fifth time, what are you doing!" I hear someone yell.

Everything is still dark, but I feel pain in my legs. I try to open my eyes, but can't. I try to move, but I can't. Instead I try to stay calm and listen to what the people are saying, but I can't I begin to breath rapidly and deeply. I think they heard me because then I hear,

" See he's awake! Now DO IT." I hear the same voice say to someone.

" Just shut, bitch, I'll do it! You think that me not getting as many kills as you means a bad thing," I hear another say.

Then it ended.

It all ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream meet each other.

\--Techno's POV--

\--3rd person--

Techno lay on the floor motionless, but not completely. 

His killers propped him up on his couch, placing a weapon in his hand to not draw suspicion towards an act of murder. As the people did so, they smiled. One of the people's smiles were especially bright. He had another kill to his list.

. . .

By now, Techno was tracing along the bookshelves looking for some kind of book he could use. 

He didn't know why he was back.

He didn't know why Dream was able to see him. 

He needed answers.

Techno looked and looked, but didn't see anything, he sighed. Maybe he could try and actually talk to Clay. Possibly.

He hears someone sit down at a table and he peaks his head around the corner.

It's Dream.

He had November 16th placed infront of Techno's seat and he sat in the other chair across from the book. He took out his phone and looked down at it. Techno slowly walks out from the shelves and walks over to the book. Techno smiles. He looks back up at Dream and doesn't see him, he sees the broken version of him. Techno' smile fades. He studies Clay's features, the circles under his eyes, the color of his ill looking skin, and just his sad aura. 

Techno looks back down and opens the book.

He opens it to the page he last read before... you know what.

He reads,

The boy was president of the great land. He was happy. He was able to elect his true friend as his Vice President. Little did he know, the once ruler of an underground society had his plan in place. He was going to-

Dream coughs.

Techno's head bolts straight up and darts back behind the bookshelves.

Dream looks up and turns his head straight toward Technoblade.

Dream's eyes go wide. Techno slowly steps out from the shelves.

" Ugh. Stop playing jokes," Dream whisper-shouts at The Blade.

" No, no, Dream it's me. I'm here. I'm back," Techno say in return holding his hands above his head.

" Wha-"

" Listen to me Dream. I AM dead, but I'm here in the real world and I don't know why."

" Techno...," Dreams voice quivers as he rises from chair and walk towards him.

" You are the only one who can see me and I don't know why," Techno rambles. Before Techno could continue, Dream wrapped him in deep embrace. The warmth of Dream made Techno relax and smile from the source of heat. On the other hand, the coldness of Techno left Dream beginning too shiver, but being in his arms was the only thing he wanted.

" It- It's good to see you, Techno, and don't worry I will help and try to find a way to get you back to wherever you were," Dream said while still holding Techno with a smile on his face.

Techno squeezed Dream in response before pulling away. Techno did see something in Dream's eyes that he couldn't really explain. Techno could tell Dream was still upset over his death, but something more than happiness ruled over the sadness Dream barred.

Both boys decided that they would head back to Dream's home and Techno would stay there and they could go back to Techno's old home the next day. As the boys came upon the Dream's street Dream sighed and turned to Techno, " Do you know what happened once you family found out...?" he asked Techno. Techno quietly nods with tears forming in his eyes. Once he tried to head back home he shortly found out that his family left and went on to start a new life.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Once they arrive home Dream opens the door.

" Do you think they will see you?" Dream turns and asks Techno.

" I don't really know, I guess we'll have to find out," Techno answers walking straight into his friend's home.

Dream (and Techno) creep up to his room after hearing his mom, sister, and father talking in the living room. Once in Dream's room they both let out a sigh of relief. Once they finally both calmed their nerves, Techno looks around Dream's dark and quiet room.

" Turn on a light, Dream," Techno tells Dream.

Dream walks over to the light switch, illuminating the room. The only things noticeable in Dream's room was a pile of clothes stacked in the corner of Dream's room and an unmade bed, but overall his room was nice and clean. The Blade walked around the room and then moved toward Dream's bed and sat down on it. Dream leans up against the wall and asks Techno,

" Why do you think you're here, Techno?"

"I'm not sure."

" Well what happened at your house... that day?"

" I- uh- you know..."

" Right..."

" I was actually... killed, but- but they they- framed myself! I didn't do anything. All I remember is that Quackity came over after saying he got in a fight, next thing you know he points behind me, I turn and sooner rather than later, I- I'm dead!"

Techno stuttered through his quick rant trying not to cry. Dream could tell Techno was trying to hold back tears. Dream races over to Techno and wrapped him in a hug. Techno stands up to get a better grip on Dream. They both get teary-eyed , but once they pull back they are able to smile at each other. " Can I show you this, Techno?" Dreams asks. "What is it?" Techno responds.

Dream doesn't reply, but instead walks over into the closet before removing a box. Dream places the box on the bed and steps to the side. Dream nods his head towards Techno. Techno walks over to the box and opens it. He pulls out all the photos from the box and sorts through them. Both boys sit on the bed as they both talk and laugh about each picture. Once they are finished Dream looks at his clock realizing it is already 11 and he should go to bed. "I have to go to sleep, Blade." Dream says as he looks toward Techno. "Oh, ok," Techno replies as he put the photos neatly back into the box.

Dream watches as Techno gets off the bed and places the box in the closet. Dream stands up and walks over to Techno and hugs him once again from behind. Techno chuckles, " You are so clingy aren't you?" Dream grunts in return as Techno turns around and hugs him back. Techno leads Dream to his bed. Both sit down again. Dream continues hugging The Blade while the other holds in his laughs. Dream pulls Techno down onto his bed while holding him in his grasp. Techno laughs and rests his head on Dream's shoulder both falling into deep comfortable sleep in each others arms.

. . .

"I did what you asked, Bad, what more do you want!!"

" You have to be kidding me you didn't do shit, Bad did most of it."

" Language!"

"Ugh whatever."

" You gotta trust me on this! You know that I'm more overpowered than all of you!"

" Say that to your family!" he chuckles.

" Please don't bring that up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has a dream about his future if Techno was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, longer ones soon.
> 
> Also, I completely forgot I even wrote this. ;-;

\--Dream's POV--

\--1st person--

Techno and I pulled up to the lodge finally. We both had huge smiles as we got out of the car. Both of. us planned that once we finished high school, we would go spend a week up in a lodge in Canada to celebrate, and we were finally be able to do it.

We lugged in our bags in and placed them on our beds.

. . .

It was our last day and there was a terrible snowstorm so it was the perfect weather to relax, watch movies, and enjoy our last day up at the lodge.

We both sat on the leather couch watching a new horror movie to set the mood based off the raging storm outside.

After multiple jump scares I found myself getting closer and closer to Techno from my fear or getting scared once again.

During the movie, a huge animal raced out of the woods and at the hikers cause me to jump and turn to bury his face Techno's red sweater. My faced bundled up in the red cloth for about 5 minutes with Techno patting my head occasionally to reassure me that I was ok. I pulled away and saw Techno smiling down on my making me blush lightly. I sat back in my spot, occasionally glancing at Techno out of the corner of my eye.

It's the last day here, I should tell him, I thought. I quietly scooted over towards Techno, I can't make it obvious, I thought. I turned towards my friend," Do you want popcorn for the last half of our movie?"

" What did you say?"

I chuckle, " I was asking you if you wanted something eat." I pause the movie and turn towards Techno fully. " Oh, sure," Techno answered getting up to go to the kitchen. I stand up as well and follow him into the kitchen. We pop one bowl of popcorn forcing us to sit close together to share it.

Techno unpaused the movie, once again I got scared causing to knock the bowl of half eaten popcorn onto the ground.

Techno burst into a fit of laughter as I leaned down scooping the popcorn into the bowl and setting in on the table since we wouldn't be eating it anymore.

Techno wrapped his arm around my should while continuing to laugh to try and stabilize himself. I blushed feeling his arm wrapped around me, and then I hesitantly rested my head on his shoulder continuing to watch the movie. 

Once the movie ended I turned toward Techno, I knew I had to tell him. 

" Techno?" I asked him.

" What's up?" Techno asked back at me.

" Um- I- I just wanted to ask-"

" What is it?"

" I just wanted to say... Uh- I- I like you, I mean I really like you.I- I'm sorry if you- you d- don't."

" Y- Y- You do?" Techno stuttered.

" Yeah..." I said staring towards the ground.

Techno grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. I looked into his eyes incredibly flustered. He leaned right next to me being able to feel his breath against me. Then,

I woke up back in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns to school with a another friend by his side (and meets others as well).

\--Dream's POV--

\--3rd person--

Dream sits up the bed alone, guessing that Techno has left to do something. He began to think back to dream, cringing and blushing at the same time. Dream slowly got out of the bed and moved towards his dresser. Once he took a shower, put new clothes on, and studied himself one final time, he as out the door and off to school, and also to find Techno as well.

Dream entered the school and found George and Nick and immediately and headed towards them. 

"Hi guys!" Dream said weirdly enthusiastic.

" Hey, Dream, what's up?" Sap said while draping his left arm over George's shoulder.

Dream studied George as the boy looked towards the ground.

" I was just going to ask you if you have seen Tec- um uh- never mind," Dream said looking like a fool. Oh fuck, Dream thought, if they heard what I just said, They're gonna put me in an institution. Dream silently laughed at the thought while beginning to sweat awaiting Sap's answer.

" Have you been feeling ok, Dream?" George asked looking at Dream. Dream looked down the hall and seeing the familiar pink hair. " I'll tell you later," Dream sputtered saying definitely the wrong answer before running off.

Dream runs over and finds Techno.

" Hi Techno! How are you doing?" Dream asked Techno.

" Oh hi Dream, I'm doing good. Also," Techno exclaims," you might wanna stay low when we are talking 'cause people are going to think you are having a conversation with air."

" Oh jeez, you're right," Dream said looking down trying to draw people's attention away.

Techno and Dream went to their classes and continued their conversation through-out the morning. Halfway through their English class, Dream was called up to the counseling office once again.

Dream opened the door once again, Techno following silently behind. Dream was very nervous about why he was back in the office. Both boys sat down on the couch waiting for Mrs. Kristen , the counselor, to come back to her office. 

After a few minutes Mrs. Kristen came in and sat in her office chair facing Dream, and Techno. 

Hi Dream it is so good to see you again!" the lady said to Dream.

"Um- Hi," Dream replied looking towards her.

" Some of your fellow students and your two friends told me you have been doing...how do I put this, strange things?"

" What did they say?" Dream asked confused that his friends and classmates would go up to the principle and counselor and tell them about the "strange" things he was doing.

" They told me that you have been talking to yourself a lot lately and you have been pushing your friends away."

" I'm not talking to myself it's just that- never mind." The words were stuck on Dream's tongue and he didn't know if he wanted to push it. He was scared if people would look at him as a crazy person or they would understand him and try to help with Techno's situation. At the same time, Dream knew that option two was never going to become a reality.

" What am I supposed to do then? Is there an actual reason I'm here?" Dream questioned his counselor.

" Well there is this group of kids that take people like you and kids I work with and they take those kids and hang out with and take their mind off of the problems they're facing and I want to try it out with you."

" And who are these people I might ask?"

Dream was very interested. He thought about who the people may be, but he also thought about having to possibly drop SappyNappy and George.

" You may know these people. They go by Wilbur, Tommy, Toby, and Phil who is a college student volunteering here at this school." 

Now Dream was excited about the people he would now have to hang out with. "I'm also pretty sure they were good friends of Techno," Mrs. Kristen said with a big smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets SBI (and Tubbo) and things take a turn for the worst.

\--Dream's POV--

\--3rd person--

Once Dream left the office he took out his phone and texted his friends about not being able to hang out because he is being forced to hang out with other people. 

George and Sapnap both said it was ok and that they understood. Dream still felt bad so he texted them saying that he promised that they could get in a group call and play video games together after school. Once again, Sap and George were fine with that and were excited.

Dream put his phone away and looked back up at Techno. 

" Who exactly are these kids?" Dream asked The Blade.

" Oh, the boys Mrs. Kristen mentioned. Well they are some of my friends, I think you'll like them," Techno responded to Dream in a hopeful tone.

" Do you think they'll like me?" Dream asked again.

" I'm sure they'll like you, but there are some people you might wanna watch out for."

"Who?"

" Tommy and Toby..."

" What did they do?"

" Well the two are both a grade younger then us, but they are a little um- high energy?"

" How so?"

" Well Tommy is just kind of the kid that does what he wants and Toby won't hesitate to follow behind him in his actions," Techno said beginning to chuckle.

Dream laughed quietly as they made they way off to lunch.

" Oh and Clay!" Mrs. Kristen said peaking out her door," I already told them about you so they will come and find you!"

Dream nodded and turned away and was once again off down the hall.

. . .

As Dream stepped into the cafeteria, immediately a tall boy with brunette hair stood up and waved Dream over.

Dream made his way to the table. He was able to quickly point out who most of the people were.

A boy, who was probably Tommy, was flinging pieces of broccoli with his spoon towards a boy who was probably Phil. A brunette boy was snickering as he sat next to Tommy who might be Toby.

"Hi Dream! How are you? I'm Wilbur and these are my friends," said the boy who waved him over motioning to the others sitting at the table.

" Hi Will, I'm good um- what are you guys doing?" Dream responded hesitantly, feeling very awkward.

" Tommy is being himself and well, that's about it," Wilbur said with a small laugh.

Dream sat down to the left of Wilbur who sat across from the group of three having some sort of mini battle. Now Phil had a spoonful of applesauce and was trying to dump it on Tommy's head.

" Um guys, you know Dream is here right?" Wilbur asked.

Toby stopped what he was doing and turned to Dream with a smile and wave before quickly going back to his shenanigans.

"Phil, Tommy! Look who's here!" Wilbur shouted at the battling duo.

Phil and Tommy quieted down and looked towards Dream which left Dream uncomfortable. He didn't like having all the attention all on him.

" Hi! You must be Dream, I'm Tommy and I'm pretty pogchamp wait- no- I'm extremely pogchamp," Tommy said loudly exaggerating his adjectives he used to describe himself. The others burst into laughter.

" I don't think you're that pogchamp with that posture of yours, bud," Phil said patting Tommy on his slouched back while laughing, " I'm Phil, it's good to meet you Dream."

Tommy grumbled slouching even more leaving Toby to try and lift his spirits. Dream was quickly started a conversation about school with Phil and Will before BBH came up to their table.

" Hiya guys! Oh- hey Dream, did Mrs. Kristen force you sit with these, muffins?" BBH said very happily.

" He sat with us on his own free will, Bad," Tommy spat.

Dream silently chuckled before BBH rolled his eyes and continued his little speech.

" Well guys you may not have known, but I operate the baking club here," Bad said proudly," and we are going to have a bake sale, are you guys going to come?"

" We'll go were just not gonna come though," Will said with everyone laughing at once.

" You guys! Come on I need a serious answer," Bad said sounding desperate.

" Ok, We'll go, Muffin Man," Tommy said in between laughs. Tommy's response made everyone laugh once again.

" You guys suck, but I do trust that you will be at the sale, it's in two weeks by the way," Bad said a little solemnly before walking off and over to his table that he usually say at (with Skeppy).

Everyone laughed once again. " 'Muffin Man,' " Toby said before laughing again.

" He sure is one," Dream muttered.

After a bit, everyone went back into their conversations and Dream was comfortable. He was happy with his group of people, sometimes Techno would whisper some funny comments making Dream laugh quietly. Then Dream thought about asking his new group of friends about Techno.

" Hey guys? Were you guys friends with Technoblade?"Dream decided to ask.

Everyone at the table quieted down and look towards him. Tommy on the other hand had no idea it was a serious topic ," Well he was like, I don't know, um- way to fucking smart and he ditched talking to us for weeks last year because he wanted to go farm potatoes in Minecraft and I was like-" Tommy sputtered, but was cut off by Toby," We knows who he Tommy. Sorry Dream, but yeah, we were pretty good friends with Techno."

" Thanks Toby, but what is this potato thing?" Dream asked not knowing about this since he only became friends with Techno back at the end of the last year.

"Well there was this boy who battled against Techno in who could farm 500 million potatoes the fastest in SkyBlock," Phil started before going into a long talk about the "Potato War" as he called it.

During the long conversation Techno groaned and laughed at some parts.

. . .

At the end of the day Dream was finally able to converse with Techno. Dream and Techno were standing outside getting ready to leave.

" They seem pretty nice, just a little- you know what I mean," Dream said to Techno.

" Yeah they're pretty funny," Techno smiled with a grin.

" Techno I know that you are gone, but I was thinking we actually go out and do something on the weekend?" Dream asked Techno.

" Sure what do you plan to do?" The Blade responded.

" How about we go to that park that no one goes too?" Dream asked again.

" The abandoned one?"

" Yeah! Nobody ever goes there , it is away from the public and we can talk freely and not in private."

" Yeah, I'd like that."

. . .

It was the weekend. Dream had no plans to do tell Techno his secret or do anything outlandish, but he planned to try to get closer with him.

Dream was excited.

Techno and Dream walked down a path in the woods at the edge of town and down to a park. It was surround by a small stone wall and there were many rusted benches, monkey bars, swings, and other children's play equipment.

The duo sat at a bench.

" How does it feel being out here?" Dream questioned Techno.

"It's nice, you don't have to hesitate before talking to me either."

"That's true. I'm glad we're able to spend time together," Dream said happily before grabbing the others hand and raising it in triumph.

Techno chuckled as he squeezed Dream's hand as it was up in the air. Dream blushed as he put their hands back down on the bench still linked together. 

Techno and Dream continued their conversations with their intertwined fingers. After about 10 minutes they begin to hear rustling from behind them in the woods. They turned around and looked, but saw nothing.

They continued their conversation until they saw people emerging from the woods. It was Wilbur, Phil, Toby, and Tommy.

" Dream who are you talking to?" Wilbur immediately asked.

" I was talking to Techno... wait- what- what are you guys doing here?" Dream stuttered. Dream's mind was racing, he just admitted that he was talking to a dead person, people were spying on him, and they weren't even good friends of his, what was their deal?

Techno was just as stunned. Phil rushed over and sat the opposite of The Blade, Dream's left side.

" He's gone Dream, we're just as sad. How about you hang out with us, we're worried that you are going to continue to think you are talking with him," Phil said sadly resting his hand on Dream's shoulder. Quickly, Dream jumped off the bench. Everyone looked sad, but Dream was just pissed and confused.

" What the hell were you guys doing! I am just trying to have a conversation, not with no one, it WAS with Techno! I can't believe you guys," Dream shouted. He was seething with anger all he wanted to do was leave. He grabbed Techno's hand a second time and rushed off with him.

\--Techno's POV--

\-- 3rd person--

Techno was so disappointed. His friends spied and were trying to help Dream. Even though that was their job, he was mad. They knew that Dream was still "recovering", but now Dream was soon getting closure and they were trying to take it away. He knew he had to help and calm down Dream. He just needs to get him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far! This story will not change at all so once it is all up, it is all up.
> 
> :)
> 
> \- Willow


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream come upon a couple and bonds are formed.

\--Techno's POV--

\--1st person--

Dream pulled me away from the group of worried four. I could tell Dream was very very upset and angry. Once we reached a small clearing in the woods far from the park, Dream stopped. I knew I had to make Dream forget about his experience. 

I could hear Dream beginning to cry. He leaned his head against my chest and wrapped me in a hug while he was crying. I rubbed (why was rubbed auto-corrected to rubbernecked tf) Clay's back as I can hear his quiet sobs and him hiccuping beneath me.

" It's ok, Dream. Just forget about them, you know I'm here to help you," I try to reassure my friend. Dream sank deeper into my chest to muffle the noises he made. I feel his nails digging into my back, but I didn't care. I rocked side to side as he did the same as well for a bit. I led Dream over looking at his tearstained face as I sat up against a tree with him leaning on my chest beginning to shake, showing that he was soon going to cry again. Dream pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder making me feel a weird warm sensation.

I tossed my arm over Dream's shoulder pulling him in a bit. After sitting in peaceful silence for a while we again start to hear movement around us once again. We both quickly stand up awaiting the arrival of Will, Phil, Tommy, and Toby. Instead another group of two come out the trees.

Jschlatt and Quackity.

Quackity was making weird gestures with his hands and Jschlatt was laughing and doing the same hand movements as well. They both stopped once they saw Dream standing there. 

Shlatt whispered something to Quackity and Big Q nodded his head in return.

Q suddenly became his happy and energetic self.

" Hi Dream and oh- hey Techno!" Quackity said as him and Schlatt turn and waved at me.

I was takin' aback. How could they see me, and why only Dream, Schlatt, and Big Q. Was there others that could see me? I became worried and straightened myself before replying,

" Um- hiiii guys? What are you doing out here?" 

" We were just taking a walk, and what are you guys doing?" Schlatt asked in a monotone voice.

" Wait- wha- you- you- you can see T- Techno?" Dream stuttered.

" Of course we can! Why did you think we can't?!" Quackity said walking over and high-fiving me.

I was a little confused. I never have seen the couple not fighting and I was never really close with either of them.

" I didn't know you guys could see me!" I said a little confused.

" I don't know why we can, but we're here to help you with whatever," Schlatt said stepping forward placing his hand on Q's shoulder.

" We sure are!" Quackity said. On the other hand Dream was speechless, he was still in shock that others were able to notice Techno's existents.

I chuckle, " So I am guessing you guys are over your fight you had?" Thinking back to day when Big Q knocked on my door, complaining about another argument they had.

" Of course we did!" Quackity said with a smile before turning and kissing Schlatt on the cheek.

Seeing the affection the two share made Techno and Dream feel, different. They both had a pit in their stomach and a tingling feeling all over their body. They wanted to both have affection given to them and returned as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog?
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!!!!
> 
> -Willow <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno have an amorous exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> !! FLUFF INCLUDED !!
> 
> Besides that, enjoy!

—3rd person—

Techno and Dream were at Dream's house both laying on Dream's bed together. It had been a week since they saw Schlatt and Quackity and the bake sale was soon, 3 days to be exact. Techno was deep in thought about how they were going to solve his case, even though they had no information on who it was. On the other hand, Dream was laying next to Techno having a session of his "gay panic". He began to overthink every action he did whenever he was around Techno. Dream still had a living desire to be with his friend, but being with him caused himself to force his feelings down and forget it. This time he though he wanted to embrace it and feel if he can get a connection between him and his crush.

"Techno?" Dream asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Techno replied.

" What do you think will happen once your problems here are resolved?"

" I'm not sure. If I could stay here. I might even accompany you at collage as well!

" Yeah, I would like it if you were there as well, but I don't know... things would be different, not in a bad way, just, I don't know..."

" I know it would be different, but I think we would both enjoy it."

" Th- That's not what I mean, it's just... never mind."

" Dream you can tell me," Techno says as him and Dream sat up in the bed. Techno pulls Dream close, making Dream nervous and hesitate again.

" It's not like you are a bad person or anything I- I just want to say it and get it done with," Dream speaks in a whisper.

" What DO you want to tell me?" Techno asks quietly trying to persuade Clay into telling what Clay is thinking about.

" I don't want you to get mad."

" I would never."

" I trust you, ok?"

" You know that I do, I'm here for you."

" It- It's just that I l-like you and I mean a lot," Dream confesses still sitting up in his bed next to Techno. On the other hand, Techno was in shock, he was happy, angry, upset, confused, relieved, and all sorts of other emotions.

" Sorry I had to tell you it this way.." Dream mutters before Techno wraps him in an embrace as he lead them down back on the bed with Dream practically laying on Techno.

Their faces inches apart, Techno could feel the heat of Dream's cheeks.

" I'm glad you told me," Techno says with a wide grin before leaving no space between the two. Dream gasped and Techno laughed a second before they both went deeper into the kiss. Techno was not happy about having to look like the bottom so he quickly pinned Clay on the mattress before pushing Dream's limits before he heard the boy underneath him make a small noice. 

Dream quickly pulled away, embarrassed from what he had just done. At the same time he missed Techno's lips against his own, the way it made him feel, he could feel the holes of despair being patched and a small taste of strawberry when he kissed his friend.

" S- Sorry," Dream said.

" Why are you sorry? I like hearing those noises coming from you," Techno said with a smirk in return.

" Wha-" was all Dream could say out of confusion before Techno kissed him once again. Dream was able to sit up only supporting himself by using his elbows. They were now both sitting up again without braking the kiss. Techno's hand graced Dream's cheek while his other hand pulled at his hair behind his head. After a bit they parted as Techno chuckled and Dream looked towards the ground.

Techno kissed Dream on the cheek before laying him down on his chest before saying,

" We will find out what happened."

Before they drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry if that was cringe haha :P
> 
> Luv ya
> 
> -Willow


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Jschlatt's secrets are revealed.

\--3rd person--

It was the day of the bake sale. 

The two friends didn't comment on what they did three days ago, but they could both tell something was in the air. 

The group of Dream's ex-friends tried to talk with him, but Dream only gave vague answers leading to the conversations being short. Dream still talked with Sap and George and recently found out that they were all of sudden together, leading to Dream feeling left out, but Dream was able to hang out with Techno more.

They sat back again in the abandoned park on the rusted swings. They swings squeaked and cranked whenever they went back and forth. Even though they made lots of noise, it was still relaxing in some sort. Then the familiar sound of bushes rustling came from behind them. They turned expecting the worst, but no one appeared. The duo crept over to the bushes and ducked behind them before peaking over them, perplexed. Instead of seeing Will, Tommy, Tubbo, or Phil, they saw Quackity and Schlatt once again. 

" What do you think they're doing?" Dream asked.

" I'm not sure, lets just listen," Techno whispered.

The to boys peeked out and looked at the couple talking.

" Come on you promised," Quackity begged dragging the last word.

" Oh my god, Alex, do you ever shut up! I told you to give me the answers then I will give you what you want," Jschlatt groaned obviously looking annoyed

Quackity squealed before saying," Really?"

"Yes."

" Ok, well, everything has gone well, there has been no suspicion towards BBH and Dream is oblivious to the fact that we," Quackity laughs," killed Techno!"

The couple began to laugh after Quackity gave the answers his boyfriend needed.

" I knew that BBH was right when he wanted to recruit us. Anyways Q, thanks for telling me, now I will give you what you want," Jschlatt laughed before leading Alex and him to the path out of the woods with his hands around his waist.

Dream was frozen, shocked. Techno was trying to make sure Dream was ok," Dream, come on, it's ok," Techno said rocking Dream back and forth while they still sat behind the bush.

" Let's just go home," Dream muttered before walking off not waiting for Techno.

Dream was already in his home before Techno arrived. Techno walks into Dream's room to find Dream sitting on his bed crying.

Techno rushed over and sat next to him on the bed. He put an arm over Dream's shoulder.

" Dream it's ok. We're done with it, there's nothing we can do."

Dream hiccuped before finagling speaking," We trusted them, I thought they were good people, but they killed you, and I'm guessing that BBH leads whatever group they are apart of. I'm s-sorry Techno."

Techno hugged Dream and patted his back.

"Dream, please stop, I hate seeing you cry."

Dream calmed down after a minute, but still hiccuping occasionally.

" See, that's better, there was no need for the tears," Techno said smiling at him. Dream smiled back. Techno silently leaned in and kissed Dream on the cheek before pulling him back in a hug.

" They- They betrayed us," Dream said to Techno. 

" Dream, please don't cry again. I'm fine, you're, fine, we're all ok," Techno said.

The two continued to talk and sit on the bed for a very long time not knowing that Quackity and Jschlatt standing by the window in Dream's room, listening to the whole conversation with grins on their face.

They were going to get another kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was filler!! Hope you are enjoying this story!
> 
> -Willow


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badboyhalo Arc (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary, 3 more chapter to go!

\-- Schlatt's POV--

\--3rd person--

Schlatt at Quackity stood outside of Dream's window. Schlatt had a smirk on his face and Quackity was holding in his laughs. Jschlatt grabbed Quackity's hand and led him away from the house. The two went back to the car and Schlatt dove into the driver's seat as Quackity sat in the passenger's seat. Once both closed the doors they begin dying of laughter.

" Can you believe them! I can't believe that Dream thought we were friends!" Jschlatt laughed as he started the car. Quackity hit his arm and said," I am getting that kill and you know that!"

" Oh no you won't" Jschlatt said as he pulled onto the main road and they drove towards BBH's home.

. . .

The couple stood at the door. Big Q knocked on the door. Movement was heard from the inside before Bad opened the door with a confused look.

" Why are you guys here?" Bad asked now with a smile forming.

" You can drop the act, Bad, we have important news" Quackity said.

Bad's smiles quickly fades as he stepped back from the door, letting the others in. Bad walked over to the couch and slumped down, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Schlatt sat in an armchair and Quackity found a comfortable spot right on Schlatt's lap causing the other's face to heat up.

" So... what do you want to tell me?" Bad said dropping his silly attitude and he was now monotone and he looked like he didn't know what the word happy even meant.

Jschlatt and Quackity began to describe what happened and what they heard from Dream's home. Once they finished they all had grins on each others faces. Then Bad began laughing.

" Oh my goodness! You guys are the best! We are going to have to see if we can talk to him." Bad said while chuckling.

" I'll do it! Please, Bad!!" Quackity said now sitting up straight.

" You can do it as a group," Bad said waving his hand at the two sitting in the armchair.

. . .

Bad was able to orchestrate a situation that would lead Dream and Techno to an empty classroom where Quackity and Schlatt would wait for them.

Bad was also made sure that they two would have to go the school on the weekend. No one knew how he did it, but he did it so that was all that matters. 

It was a Saturday at the school and the couple stood in a class room waiting for Dream and Techno to arrive. The boys waited patiently as Schlatt tried to touch Quackity multiple time, but Quackity kept looking at him angrily always saying some like," We are doing a job right now. Once we're finished you can do whatever you want."

They went back and forth, but then they heard people walking down the corridor just outside. Schlatt quickly stood by the door and waited patiently with a smile. A few seconds later the door quietly opened. Quackity quickly put on a pained face and rushed over to whoever was opening the door.

" G- Guys p-please help me," Quackity cried to them. He looked up seeing Dream and Techno, he had to hold down his smile, but he still looked sad.

" Schlatt took it too far. He made the wrong choice... please you have to help me," Quackity said pleading. Techno looked a little skeptical and confused, but you could see Dream was heartbroken. 

Quackity began to "stumble" back into the classroom with the two stepping in.

" What happened, Q?" Dream said running over to Quackity and put an arm around him.

" He-he did... something. I'm afraid if I tell you, he'll hurt me even more," Quackity sobbed. Then Quackity's parter quickly shut the door he stood by and he locked it.

Techno and Dream looked around in complete shock. I think Dream knew what was going to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap is set.

\--Quackity POV--

\--3rd person--

Quackity stopped crying and stood up nice and straight shaking Dream's arm off his shoulder in disgust. Dream jumped back and walked straight over to Techno who was standing by the door. Schlatt walked away from the door in saying," I jammed the lock, you aren't getting out." 

Dream looked confused and sad, he didn't know what was going to happen.

" I trusted you guys! You understood that Techno was back. You understood that I could see him. You- you guys..." Dream yelped. Schlatt stood beside Quackity who looked pained, but the two that stood away from the door knew that Quackity always tried to play the victim role.

" I am sorry Dream, but Schlatt and I have a little secret and we don't like those secrets getting revealed," Quackity said with sadness in his voice as he walked over and rested his hand on Dream's chin making him look at Quackity. Schlatt walked over and stood right behind Quackity.

" What you guys are doing is evil, I know what you did and I'm going to stop you," Dream argued not pulling his chin away from Quackity's grip. Quackity chuckled and lightly tapped Dream's nose causing Dream to flush. Quackity whispered into Dream's ear,

" You have five minutes until we find you, I guessing you and your friend better get on the move," Quackity pulled away and relaxing his grip as Dream looked at him in disbelief.

Schlatt looked at his imaginary watch and said," You guys are losing seconds just standing there."

Dream kicked open the door as they both rushed outside and started running as far as they can. 

Dream and Techno didn't stand a chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is met by misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood,Gore,Angst
> 
> I think you know what's about to happen ._.
> 
> Next chapter will be last and it will also be the epilogue!!
> 
> \- Willow

\--Dream's POV--

\--1st person--

As I ran out of the classroom I was already panting. My mind was running and my heart was pounding. I was worried. Worried about Techno and my own life. I never knew that someone was as capable and evil as that duo was. I also couldn't come to terms with the fact that BBH orchestrated the whole situation. Techno was sprinting after me who also looked very worried. I pulled to a stop and waited for Techno. Techno ran up to me and shouted," What are you doing? RUN!!" 

" I want to do this with you... I don't want to be alone," I muttered.

" I pretty sure the forest the old park is in is pretty deep, we should try that," Techno panted as he pointed towards the exit of the school. We both ran that way and down the street to get to the forest. We rushed down the first path we saw. Once we the path was starting to become less noticeable we chose to make a hard left and ran as far as we could. 

After about another 15 minutes I fell to ground.

" Can we stop running, Techno, I have no energy," I breathed out. I was about to pass out and I knew that Q and Schlatt were already on the move.

" Fine, we can stop. Lets find somewhere to hide," Techno said as he moved the leaves on a bush for me to hide inside. "Thanks," I muttered as I slipped inside of the bush and nestled down as far I could.

" I'll be behind the tree and I'll keep a look out," Techno said as he dipped behind the tree. After about 5 minutes in uncomfortable silence I decided to ask Techno a question.

" Techno?"

Techno hummed in responce.

" Is the reason why they... see you is because... they killed you?"

" I don't know how it works, but that's probably the reason..." Techno said, but I could feel he was leaving something out. I didn't respond leaving things even more awkward.

. . .

It was about and hour later Dream and Techno began to hear footsteps. The leaves crunching, someone whistling and occasionally chuckled made it obvious that someone was definitely around.

" Dream I know you're here, I'm not a dumbasss," I hear Schlatt shout. I begin to breath much faster. I tried to calm my breathing so I wouldn't move the bush and I was able to do it successfully. 

After about five minutes of Schlatt continuously walking around still not finding me. I begin to calm down feeling more relieved, but I was still terrified about what might await me. I was scared, sad, heartbroken, I couldn't think straight.

I then hear the bush beginning to rustle and I try to hold in my screams. I begin to think about all the things I could have done, called the cops, go to a friends home, leave town, but it was all over now. During the time I was running my mind was clouded, I was overthinking everything, my end is near anyways.

The leaves parted.

I hear a chuckle.

My chest tightens.

I look up.

I see Schlatt with a huge grin.

He grabs me by the shirt and pulls me out, the branches reaching out. scratching me, drawing blood. He chuckles as he hold onto my shirt and he pulls out his phone. He calls Q and tells him to come to the forest.

. . .

A few moments later, Q arrives. He looks out of breath, tired, and he is very pale. Once Q saw me standing there, he smiled. He opens his arms and says," Hi Dream, it's great to see you! I should have expected you to be here!" 

Quackity reaches into his pocket before Techno rushes from out behind the tree.

" Stop guys! Please!"

Quackity and Schlatt pull their attention away from me as I my chest heavies. 

" Hi, Techno, glad you're here to watch your boyfriend die," Jschlatt chuckles. Quackity rolls his eyes, " He is not gonna harm us, honey, he's dead, thanks to me." Schlatt laugh again and looks over at Big Q as Q pulls a zip tie out of his pocket. Still being held by my shirt Techno tried to tackle Jschlatt, but would just walk through him. I on the other hand was sweating buckets. I was on the verge of crying, I knew the end was near and no-one could help. Q tosses the zip tie at Schlatt as he grabs the plastic strip and quickly links my wrists. 

" Please guys, please, I beg you," I whimpered beginning to cry.

" Oh shush, it's going to be quick," Quackity says stepping towards me inches apart from my face. He slowly reaches into his pocket keeping his gaze on me. Techno was standing behind me about to break. 

It was the end.

" Quackity! NO! Please... p-please don't do it," Techno pleaded crying. I felt terrible. The pit in my stomach, my face heated, the tears burning my eyes. I knew what Quackity was pulling out. He paused in his position still having his hand on whatever was in his back pocket. He glanced over towards Jschlatt who still stood behind me holding onto the zip tie wrapped around my hands. Jschlatt nodded is approval as Quackity fully pulled out what was in his back pocket still looking at me.

Techno yelped.

I saw what he was holding.

A knife.

" NO! Please!" I screamed.

Before I could continue my plead I felt the blade penetrate my stomach. The blade was cold and I felt the pain, the air quickly flowing into my body. I began to cry as I couldn't hold my stomach. The blood leaking out of me. The blood so... red. Techno was screaming, but I couldn't hear him. I felt the blade be pulled out and thrusted back into me. Everything began to blur, I heard laughter, crying, pain. I heard it. 

The pain. It was a ringing in my ears. I heard whispers, more cries, but I was too tired to understand what they were saying. I felt the blade in me about five more times before Jschlatt let go and I fell to the ground. The laughter grew loud, but grew its distance. I looked back up one more time. Techno's pink hair I felt his lips against mine as I left out a breath.

" Love you," Techno whispered. He pulled away as Schlatt and Quackity were above him. Everything was blurred, but I could see Quackity turn to Schlatt and kiss him right then and there. Jschlatt laughed," We can celebrate in my car." Jschlatt guided Quackity away as Techno looked back on down on me. I could sense his sadness.

" I love you," I whispered. 

Then

it was over.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter. If you did not understand I have a recap where I just say some stuff and help you understand the story!
> 
> \- Willow

\--Dream's POV--

\--1st person--

I jolt up and out of the bed. My heart beating out my chest. The sheets tangle my legs. I look over to my left and I see Techno sleeping beside me. I look to my nightstand and seeing that it is 4am. 

I hear crying from the room over. I slowly slip out of bed my heart still racing. I walk to the room next to mine and Techno's. I slowly open the door and see the small crib in the back of the room. I peak over the crib as I think about the dream.

I see my child crying so I pick him up and slowly rock him back and forth. Why was my husband and I dead? Why were Phil, Will, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, BBH, Sap, George, and Jschlatt there?

I place the infant back in the bed and I walk back to the room. 

I slip back beneath the blankets and look over toward Techno. His face relaxed, his mouth slowly agape. He looks peaceful. 

I begin to think of everyone in the dream. They all were different. He knew that the group four were all on a road trip up in Canada and BBH, Sapnap, and George were all trying to get their masters in collage. Then Quackity and Schlatt. My blood runs cold. They were the bad guys in the dream, they were the bad guys in real life. They're gone, 6 feet under. 

They can't hurt anyone anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I help you understand the story

I am aware that some people did not understand how the story ended sooooo Imma quickly explain. Like I said last chapter, after this I will not be changing the work in any way. Here is a summary of the ending of the story:

( this is gonna be kinda sloppy 'cause I'm lazy)

Mk basically chapters 1-14 were all just part of Dream's dream. He was awoken from the dream by his child crying from the room over. I wasn't sure if I should actually have someone as the child so I left it nameless so you could decide who it was yourself. In present day he is married to Techno and has one kid. He still friends with the people from the SBI (+Tubbo) even though that had a falling out in his dream. He thinks back to Quackity and Schlatt. (imma just say q and s cause I don't wanna write out their names ;-;) Q and S were bad people in the real world. They have tried to hurt Dream and Techno before, but they were killed and they would not hurt them anymore, leading to the last line of the story.

Hope that helped!

If not plz tell me so I can add more info

have a great day/night

-Willow

That it was I put on Wattpad btw. This story is now its end. I put on Wattpad that I have DNF fanfic plots, one karlnap and a JschlattxBigQ AND I'm writing a story rn and a planned one I have to do right after. Yep :D I will have the present you with chapters I have up rn of my SBI story up here by Feb. 25


End file.
